The Brony Brothers:Darkness and Light
by knightofluna1
Summary: Andrew And his brother Matt are duelists and bronies, Matt only admitting to the former. When they are enveloped in a dark mist and transported to Equestria, how will the brothers respond. Sort of a spin off of the One World series by utopianking. first chapter fic so be patient. Also slight Soul-Calibur crossover. You'll see.
1. Whispers

Andrew drew his next card. "I sacrifice my Spirit of the Harp and summon Flame Champion(ATK 1900). I'll then equip Flame with Divine sword- Phoenix Blade, increasing his attack points by 300,(ATK 1900-2100) giving me what I need to finish off your Alexandrite Dragon(ATK 2000). Phoenix Flame Slash!"

**Matt Life Points: 100-0**

"Dang it." Matt hissed as he gathered his cards. "Even with the Seal I can't win. And I have Blue-eyes!"

"Yeah, but I have Dragon Capture Jar, and you never plan for it. You stick with combos _you like._ Don't you learn anything from the Yugioh shows?" Both Andrew and his brother enjoyed Yugioh and were bronies. Andrew was proud of both, but Matt only liked to admit the former.

_"Andrew is right, you need to start adapting to your opponent or you'll never win." _Flame Champion (which they called Flame) appeared and scolded.

"_Feed...Darkness..." _A voice on the wind hissed.

"Not funny Kagura." Andrew snapped.

"That wasn't me." the wind spirit replied.


	2. Darkness

"_Feed...Darkness." _the voice hissed again. Andrew touched his pendent.

"The shard is reacting." he reported. "Another one is nearby."

"Andrew, I found a card." Matt reported. He picked up a spell card and read aloud, "Soul Arena- Inferno Fire." he looked to his brother.

"Drop it." Andrew commanded, a sliver of fear in his voice. "Drop it now!" he smacked the card as it opened a hole in the ground.

"What's going on?" Matt said, attempting to power his demon flight.

"Don't bother." Andrew snapped, seeing his brother's efforts. "This thing will suck us in and either transport us to another dimension, or take our souls for the Soul Edge. My shard should protect us, but I wouldn't hold my breath." Both brothers plummeted into the hole.

They had been falling for a good half hour now. "This is good." Andrew called, "The Soul Edge would have killed us by now if it was going to."

"_You're kidding, right?" _Flame appeared.

"I don't kid in the matter of the cursed sword." Andrew replied. "Night King Transformation!" he commanded. his black T-shirt and jeans changed into purple armor and a blue cloak. "Star-Wing Disk, engaged." Andrew's deck and a night themed duel disk appeared. Andrew drew and called, "I summon the Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" as he placed the card. Red-Eyes appeared as his master landed softly on the dragon's back. "Matt, Blue-Eyes!" he called.

"Chaos Transformation!" he commanded. His orange T-shirt and sweats changed into red armor. "Kiba Coder, engaged." A duel disk with a picture of Seto Kiba appeared. Matt drew and called, "I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" as he placed the card. Blue Eyes appeared and Matt mimicked his brother's landing. "Why did we not think of that earlier?" Matt asked as Andrew and his Red-Eyes came down next to him.

"I honestly didn't think that would work." he admitted. "Let's go." the brothers flew off in the darkness and saw a speck of light. "There, that's our ticket out. On three, disengage the transformations and jump."

"Got it." Matt tensed his muscles.

"One, Two, Three!"

"Wolf-Falcon Spring!" the brothers chorused as they leapt into the light.

_**Thanks for reading. Just to put any questions to rest, These OCs are me and my actual brother, and these are our actual decks used throughout. Write and review, NO FLAMES!**_


	3. Ponyvile

The brothers landed softly in the grass. The first thing they did was check their surroundings. "Where are we?" Andrew asked. It was then Andrew had the brilliant idea to examine himself. "Are we Pegasi?" he asked. He had transformed into a tan-coated dirty-blonde-maned pegasus pony. Matt had blonde hair, but otherwise looked the same as his brother. "Check your flank." Andrew ordered. He looked to his own to see a flaming shield with a moon encrested on it. Matt had a computer on his, which made sense since he was a master hacker.

"We're in Equestria, aren't we?" Matt asked mildly. Andrew nodded. Both heard a scream. "That sounded like Twilight." Matt said as both took off.

Twilight had gone to do some reading in the castle ruins when the Timberwolves had attacked. She tried flapping her wings to escape, but was pinned. Andrew and Matt appeared and saw the scene.

"Darkness and Light." Andrew began.

"Into the Chaos." Matt finished.

"Night King Transformation!"

"Chaos Transformation!" Both brothers transformed into their human forms (well, mostly human.) and drew their cards.

"Since wood is flammable, I'll summon my Flame Champion!" Flame appeared and engaged the pack.

"Lightning works just as well. Come forth Blue Eyes!" The Dragon appeared. "White Lightning!" Blue Eyes fired her blast, almost vaporizing Twilight with the wolves pinning her down.

"Watch it Brain Bug." Andrew snapped. "Flame, Finish this! Fire Shield Strike!" Flame obeyed and smashed his shield into the ground and scorched the Timberwolves into retreat. As the brothers disengaged their transformations they changed back into pegasi. "Guess we can only hold our form with our transformations. Oh, well. We still have the Wolf-Falcon Demon Blood." Andrew walked over to Twilight to help her up. "Are you okay? My brother's Dragon nearly killed you with those Timberwolves."

"I'm fine, thank-you." Twilight said, brushing herself off.

"Perhaps you could confirm something. Are we in Equestria?" Matt asked. Twilight nodded and Matt huffed.

Two hours and a visit to the ruins later, Andrew and Matt had introduced and explained who they were. "Look out!" Twilight said, all three backstepping as Derpy flew into a nearby tree.

"Sweet Goramiti, Derpy Hooves!" Andrew exclaimed, moving to help his favorite background pony to her feet. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Derpy replied, "It never hurts for long. I'm Derpy." she extended her hoof.

Andrew took it,"Name's Andrew, nice to meet you." _finally. _He mentally added.

"Wow, how pathetic." came an all too familiar voice. Andrew turned to see Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. "Can't even fly right, what a retard."

"Uh-oh," Matt said nervously, "Andrew always stops this in bad ways."

"I don't think I heard you right." Andrew hissed, stalking toward the fillies, "I thought I just heard you call Derpy a retard. That wasn't right, was it?" he was towering over them now, anger burning in his eyes.

"Wh-what are y-you going to do about it." Silver stuttered. Even as a pony he was intimidating.

"Take it back, and I won't do anything. Don't and, well, I don't want to think about that." Andrew said, scarily calm.

"We take it back!" Diamond blurted, "Derpy is no retard, she's just a little clumsy. We all are a bit clumsy." the anger melted away.

"Now you two be good fillies and hurry home." Diamond and Silver darted. "I don't tolerate bullying, not on Earth, and not here." he said as he turned back to Derpy. "Don't let anyone like that keep you down. You do, they win." Derpy nodded and began flapping.

"I need to get home. Dinky must be getting worried." she slowly flew off.

"Well that was, interesting." Twilight said nervously.

"I only ever get that way when I see bullying. You have no fear of that happening suddenly." Andrew said, returning to his impassive tone. "Thanks again for letting us crash with you tonight."

"After you saved my life, it's the least I can do."

"And you want to ask us more questions." Matt said with a smirk.

"And I want to ask you more questions." Twilight admitted.

**_That's Chapter 3, more Derpy and some actual dueling coming soon! Remember to review!_**


	4. Blueblood

**My next chapter, this one with a character I thought needed some screen time after her episode.**

Lightning Dust woke up and sighed. _Today's the day._ she thought solemnly. After her incident at the academy, Lightning had been kicked out of the program. Looking back, she saw their reasons were just. She had looked around and found a place in Ponyville. Rainbow Dash lived over there and she actually looked forward to seeing her old partner again.

"_Feed...Darkness..." _a hiss came as she loaded the last of her things.

_"Lightning, be on guard." _came a familiar voice. Lightning turned to see Cyber Commander (Referred to as Cyber) and nodded.

"_Darkness...Descend..." _the voice hissed again as a mist surrounded Lightning Dust.

"Wonder Disk, engaged." a duel disk with the wonderbolt logo appeared and she drew a card. "I play Blustering Winds!" she called as her spell tore the mist apart. It had no chance as she took her cart and took off.

"This is good." Andrew said as both he and his brother stomped their hooves to summon a black-stone castle. "And look, we have a new neighbor already. Lightning Dust looks like she could use a hoof." Andrew pointed out the turquoise pegasus landing.

"Hey, neighbor. I'm Matt and this is my big brother Andrew." Matt said as soon as they had gotten Lightning's attention.

"I'm Lightning Dust, an ex-wonderbolt cadet." she said, shaking each brother's hoof. "Pretty cool trick with the castle. That where you two are livin?" Andrew nodded.

"Need a hoof with that stuff?" Andrew asked, looking at the heavy load.

"I think she has more pressing matters." everypony whipped around to see a white unicorn stallion approaching. "I am challenging Lightning Dust to a duel."

"I don't think you have the skill." Lightning taunted. She called her Wonder Disk.

"Blueblood? Not likely." Matt chimed in.

"Duel." both ponies said.

**Lightning Dust: 8000**

**Prince Blueblood: 8000**

"Ladies first." Lightning drew. "I summon Spirit reaper in defense mode (DEF: 200). I'll play two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Not bad." Andrew muttered.

Blueblood used his magic to draw. "I play Soul Arena- Inferno Fire." he placed the card in his field card zone and the area surrounding the two duelists erupted into flames. "Now each of my monsters gains a 300 attack point boost. I summon Royal Swamp Eel in Attack mode (ATK: 1700-2000). I attack your Spirit Reaper." The eel attacked, but nothing happened. "What?"

"Spirit Reaper can't be destroyed by battle. Your royal sea slime can't touch me." Lightning laughed.

"I play one card facedown and end my turn."

Lightning drew. "I summon Cyber Commander in defense mode(DEF:700). I end my turn with one card facedown."

"I draw. I summon Royal Keeper (ATK:1600-1900) and play one card facedown and end my turn."

"Why isn't he attacking?" Andrew muttered.

"With Spirit Reaper in the way there's no point." Matt replied.

"My turn. I summon Ojama Red in defense mode(DEF:1000). Now I can summon Ojama Yellow and Green from my hand(DEF:1000) next I overlay my five level 2 monsters in order to Xyz summon Wonderbolt Captain(ATK:1300)!" a pegasus pony in a Wonderbolt uniform appeared with five light streaks circling around it. "I play my Captain's ability. By discarding one overlay unit I can summon two level 4 wonderbolt tokens in defense mode(DEF:0). Now I overlay them in order to summon Wonderbolt Cadet (ATK:1200-1700)."

"Why did that cadet's attack points rise?" Blueblood demanded. The brothers leaned in, also wanting an answer.

"When Cadet was Xyz summoned using tokens, he gains 500 attack points for each turn he has at least one overlay unit." Lightning explained. "I play rush recklessly and boost my Cadet's points by 700(ATK:1700-2400.) Go Rookie Smash!" The Cadet smashed into Royal Swamp Eel and destroyed it.

**Blueblood: 8000-7600**

"I'll end my turn."

"I draw. I summon Golden Flying Fish(ATK:1700-2000). I activate Call of the Haunted in order to resummon my Eel(ATK:1700-2000). Now I overlay the three of them in order to summon Number 2: Straight Joker(ATK:2000-2300). Now I overlay her in order to Chaos Xyz summon Number C2: Royal Straight Flush Joker(ATK:3000-3300). That ends my turn."

"Not good." Lightning muttered. "Draw! First, my Cadet gains 500 attack points(ATK:1700-2200). I summon Rescue Rabbit and use his ability. Now by banishing him I can summon two level 4 or lower monsters from my deck with the same name. I summon two Sangan(ATK:1000)." The rabbit split into the three eyed furballs. "Now I play Wonderbolt Cadet's Ability. By discarding one overlay unit, I can reduce your monster's attack points by 1000." (C2 ATK:3300-2300) "Now I activate the Blustering Winds Magic card to boost my Captain's attack(ATK:1300-2300). Next I'll play Shrink to cut your Joker's attack in half(ATK:2300-1150). Go Captain Wing Slash!" The Wonderbolt Captain used her wing to slice through the Joker.

**Blueblood:7600-6450**

"Your move, Which means my Sangan are destroyed and their ability activates letting me take two monsters with 1500 or less attack points and add them to my hoof."

_"Blueblood better do something or he's toast." _Flame said.

"I draw." Blueblood smiled. "I Sacrifice my Royal Keeper in order to summon Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier(ATK2000-2300)." A Blue armored knight with a crude spear appeared. "Now I activate his ability, I can summon one Ice Coffin Token to your side of the field(ATK:1000). Royal Knight ATTACK!"

**Lightning:8000-6700**

"That ends my turn."

"My turn. My Blustering Winds loses it's effect now(ATK:2300-1300) and my Cadet gains 500 attack points(ATK:2200-2800). Cadet, destroy the knight. Rookie Smash!"

**Blueblood:6450-5950**

"Now my Captain will attack you directly."

**Blueblood:5950-4650**

"Now I'll activate my Ookazi card dealing 800 more points of damage."

**Blueblood:4650-3850**

"And I summon my Flameviel Guard in defense mode(DEF(2000). That ends my turn."

"She has a Guard like mine." Matt muttered.

"And she hasn't played any cards with over 1500 attack points to start. She's using a Sabotage Deck like Kaz in GX that one episode." Andrew continued.

"My move." Blueblood snarled. "I summon Royal Chess Rook(ATK:1000-1300) and use his effect to attack you directly."

**Lightning:6700-5400**

"Next I activate Card Destruction to throw out our hooves and draw equal to what we had." Both ponies discarded and drew. "I play Final Countdown." the card appeared faceup.

"Not good." Andrew gasped. "Now in 20 turns, he wins."

"That's right, and when I do your soul will be given to the Soul Edge to fuel its power." Blueblood laughed.

**Blueblood:3850-1850**

"What just happened?"

"You forgot, you have to pay 2000 life points to activate the card." Lightning hissed.

"Whatever. I play Level Limit Area B in order to switch all level 4 or higher monsters to defense mode(DEF:1000) and end my turn."

"My turn. First Cadet's boost(ATK:2800-3200), then my second Ookazi card,"

**Blueblood:1850-1050**

"Then my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Area B," the card exploded, "And finally Worm Bares(ATK:1400) in order to switch your Rook to attack mode(ATK:1300). Cadet, end this. Rookie Smash!"

**Blueblood:1050-0**

The inferno ring closed in on Blueblood as he called, "No, this isn't how he said it would be! Mistress, SAVE ME!" he collapsed.

"Game over." Lightning said mildly, causing her disk to vanish.

"I didn't think there were any duelists besides us in Equestria." Andrew said in amazement.

"Yeah, Discord brought the Idea, but it hasn't gone big yet." Lightning replied. She turned to her cart. "Let's get this stuff in and we can have a little duel of our own." Both boys nodded and went to help.

A pink haired, tan coated pegasus snarled."Damn, the girl is better than I expected. And with the Wolf-Falcons here, this will be even harder." she then smiled, "Oh well, more fun for me." she laughed long and hard.

_**Looks like trouble with a capital T. I looked up these cards as I went, the Wonderbolt cards obviously my invention, unless someone already used them that I don't know of. More Chapters on the way, and maybe next time you can see the Bronie Brothers Duel.**_


	5. History

_**The fifth chapter, sorry it took so long, had to get the computer from Mom and Matt.**_

"We have to tell Twilight." Andrew said as soon as they were done. "She said something about a meeting with the other princesses, we should tell them all then."

_"What if Blueblood was just crazy?"_ Flame asked.

"With a full-fledged Soul Arena-Inferno Fire?" Matt asked. "Andrew's right. We have to tell the princesses. Equestria is in more danger than ever before."

"When did you become so responsible?" Andrew asked playfully.

"Since the Grimoires killed mom and dad." Matt retorted deadpan.

_"Is he always like this?" _Cyber asked.

"Not usually, he's actually about as bad as Pinkie Pie when he sets his mind to it."

"Mind if I come? I want to know what's up." Lightning said.

"Since they targeted you, it would probably be best."

The pink-maned pony sighed, "They think they have a chance, how cute." she turned to the mirror on her right. "What do you think?" she asked.

_"They might as well tell the royals what they have in store, it won't matter anyway."_ her reflection replied. _"But send in the Hero to finish them later, and send the Changelings to get more recruits."_

"As you command, Nightmare." the mare turned and walked out of the chamber.

"Thanks for letting us come along, Twi." Andrew said as they pulled up to Canderlot.

"You said it was a matter of Equestrian safety, how could I refuse?" Twilight replied as the Mane Six, the Brony Brothers, and Lightning disembarked. "The princesses are going to be in the throne room, let's go."

A walk through the city later, Andrew had the floor. "To explain, I have to start with just what Matt and I are. We are what is left of the Wolf-Falcon demon tribe, and ancient guardians of a relic of pure evil. It's called Soul Edge. A sword that feeds of souls directly and gains small amounts of power through negative energy."

"Such as the Sirens did all those years ago." Luna cut in.

"Sort of, but the Sirens never killed, the ones who worship Soul Edge, the Grimoires, work to restore it and control the world. They will stop at nothing in order to achieve this goal, they already wiped out an entire race save the two of us." Andrew pointed to himself and Matt. "They changed tactics recently, and Prince Blueblood has already shown it. He lost his soul in a Duel against Lightning Dust."

"Blueblood? That colt wouldn't leave the castle, let alone the city." Celestia interrupted.

"Well, then someone needs to explain the unicorn who used the Royal deck to try and steal my soul." Lightning retorted.

"Anyway," Andrew continued, seeing the fight brewing, "The Grimoires are here in Equestria, and they will come after your subjects, either to recruit or to feed their god. If they get all ten shards, it will be apocalyptic." Andrew sat.

"A thrilling story, now if only it were just that." Came the voice. In a flash of light, Discord appeared. "I can confirm the boy's story. The Grimoires are very real, and they are very present." he snapped his fingers and turned into a present, "One is actually outside asking for the brothers here right now."


	6. Hero

"Let's check it out." Andrew lead as they all ran out to the front courtyard. Discord hadn't lied, there was an orange coated earth pony calling Andrew out.

"So, you are the one I have been sent to deal with. I am called the Hero. Which one will duel me first?" Andrew stepped forward.

"I'll take you, Night King Transformation! Star-wing disk, engaged!" Andrew transformed with practiced ease.

"Let's Duel!"

**Andrew:8000**

**Hero:8000**

"I'll start," Hero hissed, "With the field spell Soul Arena-Inferno Fire!" the flaming ring appeared. "I play my Polymerization to fuse my Elemental hero Avian and Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wing-man(ATK:2100-2400)! I end my turn."

_A Grimoire with an Elemental hero deck, this should be fun. _Andrew thought as he drew. "I summon Tour guide from the Underworld(ATK:1000) and use her ability to summon my Sangan(ATK:1000). Next I overlay the two of them to summon Number 20: Giga-Brilliant(ATK:1800). I end my turn with one facedown."

"My turn. I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman(ATK:1600-1900). Attack Giga-Brilliant."

"I play Giga-Brilliant's ability, by discarding one overlay unit, I can increace all my monster's attack points by 300(ATK:1800-2100). Number 20 counter-attack."

**Hero:8000-7800**

"Next, since my Sangan went to the graveyard, I can add one monster to my hand with 1500 or less attack points." Andrew added a Rescue Rabbit to his hand.

"I end my turn with one facedown." Hero snapped.

"My turn. I play one card facedown and play Giga-Brilliant's ability(ATK:2100-2400). I end my turn."

"What is he thinking?" Matt snapped.

_"It seems obvious to me."_ A white-haired girl appeared.

"Maiden, what do you mean?" Matt asked.

_"Just watch."_

"My turn. I summon Elemental Hero Synchron(ATK:1000-1300). That will be all for now."

"My move. I play Ookazi."

**Hero:7800-7000**

"Giga-Brilliant, attack." Synchron exploded. "That's my turn."

"My move. I summon Elemental Hero Lady Heat(ATK:1300-1600). I play Hero Bond to summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman(ATK:800-1100) and Heat(1600-1900-2700). I end my turn, which means Heat Lady deals you 200 points for every Elemental Hero on my field, and I count four. So I hit you for 800 points."

**Andrew:8000-7200**

"My turn," Andrew drew and thought, _I need to get rid of Heat Lady and Heat. Heat's Attack boost depends on how many Elemental Heros are on the field, so if I take down the others, I can drain that bastard. _"Okay, I attack with Giga-Brilliant. Destroy the Heat Lady."

**Hero:7000-6200**

"Next I sacrifice my Giga-Brilliant to summon Vanity's Fiend. Now your Heat's attack points drop(ATK:2700-2500). Now Vanity, attack Bubbleman."

**Hero:6200-5000**

"Your Heat loses another 200(ATK:2500-2300). I end my turn."

"My move, I play Monster Reborn in order to resummon my Heat Lady(ATK:1300-1600). My Heat gets his boost(ATK:2300-2500), and I Sacrifice Flame Wing-man, Heat, and Heat Lady."

"But why? Wait a minute, three monster sacrifice? Uh-oh." Andrew looked to the sky to see which one he was dealing with.

"I summon Obelisk the Tormentor(ATK:4000-4300)!" he grinned, "Go Fist of Fury."

**Andrew:7200-5300**

"That ends my turn." Andrew breathed hard and drew.

"My move. I summon Rescue Rabbit(ATK:300) now I play his ability, and banish him to summon my Shining Angels(ATK:1400 x2). Next I overlay them both. I summon Starliege Paladynamo(ATK:2000). I play his ability. By discarding two overlay units, I can drain your monster's attack points to 0 and negate his effects. Go Star Saber Drain!" Starliege pointed his sword at Obelisk(ATK:4300-0). "I equip Megamorph to double Starliege's attack points(ATK:2000-4000). Star Saber Slash!"

**Hero:5000-1000**

"Now I sacrifice my Starliege to summon my Flame Champion(ATK:1900)! Finish this, Flame Shield Strike!" Flame appeared in Starliege's place and struck Hero.

**Hero:1000-0**

Andrew watched as the seal closed in. "Sorry, but this is what you get." he hissed as the seal did it's work and vanished. Andrew collected the deck and held it to Twilight, "You better keep this, they might come after you next." Twilight nodded and took the deck.

"Well, that went badly." the mare said, turning from the pool to the mirror. "Maybe I should deal with Andrew." she said.

_"No Talia. Send some more powerful agents to defeat him, send Tarlock when he returns. Until then, target the other two."_ Nightmare ordered. Talia nodded.

_**So now you know Talia's name, and the next duel with me. Fun fact: I actually played my deck on my turns in this chapter. You know, drew, shuffled, and played with my deck by the computer. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	7. Trixie

Andrew stepped off the train. "You sure you know the strategies?" he asked Twilight.

"For the thousandth time, yes." Twilight said with more than a touch of annoyance. "I need to talk to the girls and tell them about this." Andrew nodded and Twilight flew off.

"We should head home too." Matt said. Andrew looked at his purple watch. "Unless you got somewhere to be."

"Yeah, I was supposed to be somewhere and I'm about to be late." Andrew said, extending his wings. "See you at home." he said as he took off.

Dinky heard a knock at the door and she ran to open it. Andrew stood with some roses in hoof. "Oh, hello." Dinky said nervously. "Can I help you?"

"I'm here for Derpy. I am in the right place, aren't I?" Andrew responded, then IDed her as Derpy's daughter.

"Oh, you're the colt who Mom was talking about. Come on in." Andrew walked in and took a seat on the couch. "So, when did you meet my mom?"

"Actually, she crashed into a tree near me when I came to Ponyville. Just yesterday I came across some tickets to Octavia's concert. My brother doesn't care for the Cello and I don't have many friends yet."

_"Don't we count?" _Flame asked.

"Yeah, don't they count?" Dinky asked. Andrew and Flame looked at her completely stunned.

_"You can see me?" _Flame asked.

"Of course, and that cute yellow dragon skipping around."

_" .poki." _Andrew looked to see his Poki Draco dancing on the floor.

"Poki, back into your card." Andrew ordered, then seeing Dinky's look said, "On second thought, Dinky have you heard of Yu-Gi-Oh?" Dinky nodded enthusiastically. "Well, I don't use Poki Draco's deck very often, how would you like to have it?" Dinky almost literally hit the roof.

"Really? Can I have it?" Andrew called the deck in question and muttered something else to create a duel disk to match. "Oh wow! Thank you so much!"

"And that Duel disk has an adjustable arm strap so you can keep it without replacement." Andrew said with a smile.

"Now I can duel Mom, and maybe even beat her!" Dinky said, looking through the deck.

"Your mom duels? What kind of deck does she use?" Andrew asked.

"She uses Lightsworns, Ryko and I play all the time." Dinky said distractedly.

"Oh, hi Andrew." Andrew turned to see Derpy walking down the stairs. "What were you up to with Dinky?"

"Mom, Andrew was nice enough to give me one of his decks! Now I might even be able to beat you." Dinky said, running to hug her mother.

"Well how nice of him. You and I can duel tomorrow if you want, but Andrew and I are going to a concert now."

"Okay, have fun on your date." Derpy and Andrew blushed.

"It's not a date, Whooves will be here soon, be good for him."

"Okay, have fun. Come on Poki." the unicorn filly and mini-dragon ran up the stairs.

"You realise you'll never get that back." Derpy said as she heard the door close.

"Never really use it, she seemed to like Poki, I don't intend to." Andrew opened the door. "We should probably get going if we want to make it."

"That was fun." Derpy said as they walked out of the concert hall. Her stomach growled.

"Want to head to Sugar Cube Corner? On me." Andrew said as both pegasi flew off. Derpy swayed a few times and came close to a few trees, only to have Andrew steady her. They landed at the front door. "Three, two, one." Andrew counted down as Pinkie flicked on the lights.

"Sorry, we had a power outage a few minutes ago and the lights only just came on." she explained.

_"She seems rather calm." _Flame said.

_"Something is up, Derpy, be ready."_ A white armored paladin appeared beside the mare.

"Relax Jain, even Pinkie can't keep all that energy 24/7." Derpy reassured her.

"What will it be tonight?" Mrs. Cake asked.

"I would like one of those sugar apples I've heard so much about." Andrew said, keeping his tone positive as he could.

"Could I get some blueberry muffins?" Derpy asked.

"Of course, deary, just a minute." Mrs. Cake walked behind the counter and into the kitchen.

"So, Dinky tells me you duel." Andrew said. Derpy smiled.

"Yeah, I found my deck a few months ago. I probably shouldn't have taken it since it was in Everfree, but Jain here begged me."

_"I did not beg."_ Jain said embarrassed.

"You did too. Anyway, it was a couple weeks later Discord introduced Yu-Gi-Oh to Equestria. I climbed the ranks faster than I thought possible, and whenever I got stumped, the cards would tell me what to do."

_"Kind of like we do with Andrew." _Flame said.

"Kind of." Andrew agreed. "Hey, Dinky could see Flame and Poki at your place, any idea why?"

"Honestly, no. Dinky could see them just as well as I could, but I figured it had something to do with her being my kid." Andrew nodded.

"Makes sense."

"So what about you? Where do you live now?"

"The big black-stone castle on the outskirts of town. Matt and I are dimension travelers, we summoned the castle just last week." Andrew waited for the inevitable.

"So what about money?"

_What?_ "Well, the money room converts anything in it to the dimension's currency. I'm loaded." Andrew had no problem admitting that.

"Well, here's our food." Derpy said as Mr. Cake appeared with two plates. They ate their meals, paid, and left with a smile on each of their faces. Andrew should have known it wouldn't last.

"Which one of you is Andrew?" a voice hissed. Both ponies whipped around to see a familiar face.

"Your Trixie, that show pony who almost destroyed the town with your boasting and a couple foals getting the wrong ideas." Derpy said.

"That would be me. Now, is the colt the one Trixie seeks?"

"Yes, so what do you want?" Andrew asked mildly.

"Trixie wishes to challenge you to a duel."

"I don't think so, I've had a fun night and I don't want it ruined."

"I'll duel you." both Andrew and Trixie looked surprised as Derpy stepped forward. "Muffin Launcher, engaged." a duel disk with a muffin encrested on it appeared.

"Trixie will duel and if she wins Andrew must duel her."  
"Fine, Derpy, you better be as good as Dinky says." Andrew said, he leaned against a nearby wall.

**Trixie:8000**

**Derpy:8000**

"Trixie will start with the field spell Soul Arena-Inferno Fire." the seal surrounded them.

_Shit, she's a Grimoire._ Andrew thought as the seal completed. "Derpy, switch me out. That thing is dangerous."

"No chance." Derpy said, now in a full dual mode.

"Trixie summons Photon Circle(ATK:1000-1300), then ends her turn with a facedown."

"My turn." Derpy drew. _What do you think Jain?_

_"Try summoning me, I gain 300 attack when I swing."_

"Sounds good, I summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin(ATK:1800). When she attacks she gains 300 attack, go shining saber(ATK:1800-2100)!" Jain swung and the circle was destroyed.

**Trixie:8000-7600**

"What, that should have done twice as much."

"Any damage involving Photon Circle is halved. Photons are a tough variety." Andrew called.

"I play one card facedown and end my turn, which means I discard two cards from my deck, and since he went to my graveyard I can summon Wulf, Lightsworn Beast(ATK-2100)!"  
"Trixie's turn, and she summons her Photon Crusher(ATK:2000-2300). She also activates Monster Reborn in order to resummon Photon Circle(ATK:1000-1300). Now she overlays them in order to summon Starliege Paladynamo(ATK:2000-2300)."

"Not good." Andrew said, remembering how he beat Hero.

"Doesn't look that tough." Derpy said.

"Trixie activates Starliege's ability, by discarding two overlay units she can reduce your monster's attack points to 0 and negate their effects. Go Star Saber Drain!" (Jain ATK:1800-0) "Destroy her, Star Saber Slash.

**Derpy:8000-5700**

"That stung." Derpy said.

"Trixie ends her turn."

"I draw. I play a monster in defense mode and end my turn." _I only need one more Lightsworn and I can summon Judgment._

"Trixie draws, she special summons her Photon Slasher(ATK:2100-2400). Now that she has a photon monster on her field, she can summon Galaxy Knight without a sacrifice(ATK:2800-3100). I sacrifice Photon Slasher and Galaxy Knight in order to summon the Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon(ATK:3000-3300). Photon stream of Destruction."

"Ryko's ability activates, I can destroy one monster on the field and discard three cards from my deck. Say goodbye to Galaxy Eyes." Galaxy exploded and Trixie snarled.

"Starliege, attack Wulf."

**Derpy:5700-5500**

"Trixie ends her turn."  
"My move, I have more than four Lightsworns in my graveyard, so I can summon not one, but two Judgement Dragons(ATK:3000 x2). Now by paying 1000 life points, I can clear your field."

**Derpy:5500-4500**

"Your wide open. Judgement one and two, Ryko, attack."

**Trixie:7600-400**

"I activate Ookazi."

**Trixie:400-0**

The seal closed in and Trixie shrieked. "This isn't over, even if Trixie falls, Soul Edge still has many more agents to send. The Grimoires will rule!" she collapsed.

"What just happened?" Derpy asked, turning to a surprised Andrew and Flame.


	8. Suspicion

Four months, six dates, and an explanation later, Andrew had adjusted to life in Ponyville and got to know most of the ponies. Discord made sure the Yu-Gi-Oh trend was catching, and Matt even started going out with Lightning. Andrew smiled as he thought, _Things are finally looking up. _The Pegasus walked passed Sugar Cube Corner and smiled again. "Hiya Andrew!" Andrew sighed, Pinkie was the one pony he _never _wanted to meet.

"Can't talk Pinkie, I promised Fluttershy I would help with her animals today and I'm already running late." Andrew said, continuing his walk.

"Oky dokey Loki." Pinkie said hopping back into the store.

"Fluttershy,I'm here."

"So sorry to disappoint," Andrew heard, "but Fluttershy isn't feeling well today and I have already taken care of the animals." Everyone's favorite draconequess appeared in a flash of light.

"Hello Discord." Andrew said dryly. "Well, if Fluttershy is sick, I might be able to help."

Andrew entered Fluttershy's room and she smiled. "Oh, hi Andrew. I was feeling a bit sick, and Discord was nice enough to take care of everything." Andrew sniffed and smirked.

"Nice try Discord, but you can't fool my nose." Andrew clicked his tongue and the image vanished. "What's really going on?"

"Fluttershy went with Angel on a picnic, but I truly did take care of the animals."

"Eh, just means I can head towards the school. I promised I would duel Dinky and I like to keep my promises." Andrew walked out the door and flew off.

By the time he had reached the school, Dinky was out waiting. "There you are. Can I ask you something?"

"Okay," Andrew said warily.

"How can you tell when someone hits you?"

"Why?"

"Diamond Tiara had some bumps and bruises."

"That's sure indicator. You should tell Ms. Cherrilie."

"She said she would look into it, but I thought you might want to know." Andrew couldn't believe it, Dinky was asking him to look into something for her.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I will get right to it, after our duel."

"No, this should come first." Andrew nodded.

"I'm still walking you home." Andrew walked off with Dinky close behind.

_**Well, that's my newest chapter, I do intend to get into the mentioned incident in the next chapter. Don't forget to review!**_


	9. Plan

Andrew stood in his room looking at a puffer-fish pendant. "kikyo, Kaede, Blitzer, Byu, I have need of you." the pegasus hissed. Four Soul Collectors emerged and faced Andrew.

_"What is it you wish sir?"_ one telepathized. Andrew looked to it.

"There is a filly by the name of Diamond Tiara who I wish for you to follow. If she is attacked you are to alert me immediately. Am I understood?"

_"Of course. We will do as you wish."_ the serpent-like demons flew off.

Lightning and Matt walked in. "Hey, what's up?" Matt asked.

Andrew relayed Dinky's story to his brother and friend. "That's awful. And you sent those snake things to spy on her?" Andrew nodded.

"When they alert me, you two are to get the authorities. I'll handle whoever is responsible." Andrew shivered. "Speak of the devil and he shall come. Go." The pegasi took off.

"I can't turn my back on you." Filthy hit Diamond. "Can't run a business because I have to deal with you." Hit. "You just don't know anything." Filthy rose his hoof.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer." In a blur of blue and purple Andrew stood between the two ponies. He had transformed, his class red with blood. "If there's one thing I hate more than a bully, it's a dirtbag who beats their kids." He hissed. He lunged at Filthy, bringing his leg around. "Wolf-Falcon Guided Missile!" the Wolf-Falcon round-housed his opponent, sending him sprawling. "That was easy." He said as he made his way to Diamond. "You okay?" Diamond nodded weakly. "Well, I should take you to the hospital to be safe. Come on." he picked up the filly and walked out, dropping a note telling what happened.

"So, what'going to happen to her?" Andrew asked Twilight.

"She'll be transferred to a foster family until someone adopts her. Could be months."

"How long would the adoption process take?" Andrew knew she would know.

"About a month of fostering, a home check, and a week for the paperwork." Twilight blinked, and Andrew heard a click. "Wait, where is this going?"

"I think you know where it's going." Andrew replied.

"_Even I'm not sure about this one Andrew." _Flame said.

"Would you relax? I know what I'm doing."

"Well then, I guess you should tell her." Andrew walked into the room.

_**In all honesty, I have no idea why I did this. Don't forget to review!**_


	10. Gem-Knights

_**Just watched Season 5 premiere, awesome! here's the next chapter**_

"Are you sure about this?" Matt asked.

"That's what she said. And no, that was not a joke. Diamond actually asked that same question." Andrew replied. Diamond nervously stepped into the room.

"Andrew, where's the bathroom?" the filly asked.

"Two doors down on your right. Kikyo, make sure she doesn't miss it." the Soul Collector and filly went out. "This is one pony I can help, and it could be fun for all of us." Andrew yawned. "It's late, and Twilight will be finding the map soon. That and the Grimoire attacks spiking means we need our rest." Andrew stood, "I was going to put Diamond in the room next to mine, any objections?" When they didn't respond, Andrew smiled and left.

"These crazy notions age gonna get him killed one of these days, he makes too many attachments like that." Matt muttered. Maiden appeared.

_"I have to agree, this is getting old, not to mention dangerous." _she replied.

"So, why are you doing this?" Diamond asked as Andrew walked her to her room.

"You needed a place, I gave you one. I'm really not that bad a colt when you get to know me." Andrew replied. "I only have a few rules. First, no bullying. Second, check with either me or Matt if you want to go somewhere with Silver Spoon or anypony else. Third, if there's an issue, like say you break something, you come forward and help fix it. Follow these rules, there won't be anything to worry about. Break the rules, privileges get revoked. Sound fair?"

"Yeah." Diamond froze, "My deck! I must have dropped it at the hospital! I have to go and get it."

"Relax, the nurse gave me it on the way out. Here." Andrew handed the deck over, and he thought he saw smoke as it left his hoof.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Diamond screamed. She slid the deck into place behind her tiara and smiled. "Thank you, for all that you're doing."

"Your welcome." Andrew smiled as the filly entered her room, "Oh, and I'm in the next room, so if you need anything come on over." Andrew called before the door closed. "I knew there was a reason for that attitude."

_"WHat do you mean?" _Flame asked.

"Behaviors are learned, and with a dad like Filthy Rich, she turned into an angry filly fast." Andrew entered his own room. "Tomorrow we should see just how well she handles that deck." Andrew couldn't help thinking it would be a fun day tomorrow.

The next day, the brothers and Diamond were eating pancakes in the dining room, which only took two tries for Diamond to find. "Do you think one of you could show me around, so I don't get lost of course."

"Of course." Andrew replied. "I'll be glad to show you around after breakfast. And maybe later you could show me your deck in action. I happen to be an old hand at it."

"What's a hand?" Diamond asked. Andrew flinched at his careless wording.

"I'll show you when we start. Come on." they finished their pancakes and left. "Over there is the front bathroom, there are four in the entire castle. That room's for games you might find in an arcade. That's the TV room, just ask it and you can watch anything. This is the library, where you can usually find me. That one is another bathroom." Andrew continued on this, making sure Diamond was keeping track.

They came to a door near the south end of the castle. "What's this one?" Diamond asked, reaching for the knob. Andrew reacted instantly, knocking away her hoof.

"That is the Southern Courtyard, Not even the Brain Bug is allowed in there. It's kind of my secret place."

"Oh, okay." Diamond said, rubbing her hoof.

"Sorry about that. Last time someone tried to come in here the castle was under attack. And the few other times before that. It turned to reflex, like if you tried to touch my pendent."

"Noted, so I guess we go to the north courtyard to duel?"

"That would be preferable, yes." In about three minutes, they were in position. "Try not to freak out about this next part." Andrew breathed in and called, "Night King Transformation! Star-wing disk, engaged." Andrew stood and held out one hand. "To answer your question, this is a hand."

"Oh, cool."

"Duel!"

**Andrew:8000**

**Diamond Tiara:8000**

"Ladies first. I play polymerization. Now by fusing Gem-knight Sapphire and Garnet, I can summon Gem-Knight Aquamarine(ATK:1400). I end my turn with one facedown."

"First, since you're the only one with monsters on your field, I can summon Cyber Dragon(ATK:2100), next I summon Pursuit Chaser(ATK:1400) and attack your Gem-knight with Cyber."

**Diamond:8000-7300**

"Next I attack with my Chaser. Go Pursuit Blaster!"

**Diamond:7300-5900**

"My Gem-Knight AquaMarine's ability activates, now I can return Cyber Dragon to your hand." The mechanical dragon disappeared.

"That ends my turn." Andrew said.

"My move, I summon Gem-Knight Obsidian(ATK:1500) and activate Gem Enhancement. Now by sacrificing my Obsidian, I can resummon Aquamarine(ATK:1400)."

"Why resummon that card?" Andrew asked.

"So I can do this, I play the Particle Fusion to fuse Gem-Knight Tourmaline and Obsidian to summon Gem-Knight Topaz(ATK:1800) Now I overlay my two monsters." Diamond smiled, "Show them the true power of the gems. I Xyz summon Gem Lord: Exodius(ATK:2000)." A pillar of light shone and a gem version of Exodia appeared.

"That can't be good." Matt said from his and Lightning's spots.

"Now by discarding one overlay unit, I can destroy your monster and its attack points are added to my lifepoints. Go Obliteration hand!" The Exodius held out a hand and zapped Pursuit Chaser.

**Diamond:5900-7300**

"I end my turn with one facedown."

"This isn't good. First, since you're the only one with monsters on your field, I can summon Cyber Dragon(ATK:2100) and I also summon Lord of Dragons(ATK:1200). I play flute of summoning dragons. Now I can summon my Red-Eyes from my hand(ATK:2400). I play Inferno Fire Blast. Now Red-Eyes attacks you directly.

**Diamond:7300-4900**

"Cyber Dragon attack Exodius."

**Diamond:5900-5800**

"You do know Exodius can't be destroyed by battle, right?" Diamond asked mockingly.

"Well then I play Fissure to destroy Exodius." Exodius blew up. "Lord of Dragons, attack."

**Diamond:5800-4600**

"I end my turn."

"My turn. I summon Gem-Knight Emerald(ATK:1800) now by removing him from play, I can summon Aquamarine(ATK:1400) again."

"Why do you keep summoning that card?" Andrew asked.

"How about if you win, I tell you."

"Fine."

"I summon Gem-Knight Alexandrite(ATK:1800) and sacrifice him to special summon Gem-Knight Crystal(ATK:2450). Crystal, attack." Crystal swung at Cyber Dragon.

**Andrew:8000-7650**

"I end my turn with a facedown."

Andrew looked at Crystal. _I have to get rid of that thing._ he thought. "My turn. I play one card facedown and switch my Lord of Dragons to defense mode(DEF:1100). I end my turn."

"I draw. Crystal, blast his Red-Eyes."

"I play Ego Boost. Now Red-Eyes gets 1000 more attack points for the battle phase(ATK:2400-3400). Red-Eyes counterattack."

**Diamond:4600-3650**

"Aquamarine, attack the Lord." Lord of D. exploded. "That ends my turn."

"Draw. I summon the Rescue Rabbit(ATK:300). Now by removing him from play, I can summon my Sangan(ATK:1000 x2). I end my turn, which means my Sangan are destroyed, and I get two monsters with 1500 or less attack points added to my hand. Now since he was added to my hand by an effect, I summon Watapon in defense mode(DEF:300)."

"Why the Sangan? Wouldn't it have been easier to summon Starliege?" Matt muttered.

_"You're not thinking deeply enough."_ Maiden said.

"My turn. I summon this in defense mode and attack your Red-Eyes."

**Andrew:7650-7600**

"That's it for now."

"My draw, I summon Key Mouse(DEF:100). I play one card facedown and end my turn."

"Watapon and Key Mouse? Oh crap, he's going for 83!"

_"Now you're catching on."_

"My turn. Aquamarine, attack."

"I play negate attack."

"I play two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My draw." Andrew looked to see his Kuriboh. "Perfect. I summon Kuriboh(DEF:200). Now I overlay my three monsters in order to Xyz summon Number 83: Galaxy Queen(DEF:500). I end my turn."

"That girl supposed to scare me? Crystal, attack!"

"I play an ability. By discarding one overlay unit, my monsters can't be destroyed by battle."

"I end my turn by playing a monster in defense mode."

"I draw. Since I have a Galaxy monster on my field, I can summon Galaxy Knight(ATK:2800-1800). The drain only lasts to the end of my turn, so I'll end it now(ATK:1800-2800)."

"Aquamarine, we don't have anything that can beat a monster that strong." Diamond muttered.

_"Relax, alone we can't beat them, but any battle can be won with the right weapon." _Aquamarine replied.

"Weapon? That's it!" Diamond drew. "Here's the weapon you asked for Aquamarine, I play Celestial sword Eatos. Now Crystal gains 500 attack, plus 500 more for each monster you removed from play(ATK:2450-3450). Celestial Slash."

"I play Galaxy Queen's ability."

"But you still take the damage."

**Andrew:7600-6950**

"I end my turn."  
"My draw. I play Lucky Iron ax. Now Galaxy Knight gets 500 attack points(ATK-2800-3300). Attack Aquamarine."

**Diamond:3650-1750**

"I play Rope of life to resummon Aquamarine and give him 700 more attack points(ATK:1400-2100).

"I end my turn."

"My move. I play Gravity Ax-Grarl to increase Aquamarine's attack points by 500(ATK:2100-2600)."

"How many Guardian weapons do you have?" Andrew asked.

"Enough to take you down. Crystal, attack."

"I activate Galaxy Queen's ability for the third and final time."

**Andrew:6950-6800**

"I end my turn."

"I play one card facedown and end my turn."

"Crystal, attack."

"Activate trap card, Metalmorph. Now Galaxy gains 300 attack points(ATK:3300-3600) Metal Galaxy Knight Counterattack."

**Diamond:1750-1500**

"I still have Aquamarine, attack Number 83. Go gravity slash. I end my turn."

"My draw. Galaxy Knight, attack Aquamarine, oh and Metalmorph lets me take half your attack points(ATK:3600-4900)." 

**Diamond:1500-0**

"Well that was close. I don't think anyone has gotten me down past 7000 life points in a while."

"Well you won, so I'll tell you about Aquamarine. Most of my deck was bought with allowance, but my mother gave me Aquamarine to boost it."  
"A gift from a mother, a partner for the daughter. I know how that feels." Andrew pointed to a short sword on his belt. "This is the Hitarash. A sword forged from my mother's claw. It's all I have left of her." Andrew smiled. "Now, who wants to get some lunch? That duel took almost an hour." the five ponies laughed and went inside.

...

"This could be a problem Nightmare. That filly just hit Andrew for more points in one day than anything else has been able to do in a lifetime."

_"The filly is of no concern to me. You are to send Tarlock and the Shadow when they return tomorrow."_ The reflection commanded.

"As you wish."

_**Looks like more trouble is heading their way. I couldn't find any good Gem-Knight equip spells so I went with something that would keep me on my toes. If you know something on this deck I don't, please tell me.**_


	11. Tarlock

It was two days before the attack. Diamond walked into the library to find Andrew looking at one of his many books. "Andrew, can I ask you something?"

"I think you just did." Andrew replied, placing a bookmark and turning towards her. "What's up?"

"It's family appreciation day tomorrow, and it's my turn to bring somepony."

"I would be glad to come if that's what you're asking." Diamond sighed in relief. "I should probably pick a story suited for kids." Andrew thought for a second. "This is going to be harder than I thought." he said.

"Tell them about the attack on Canderlot with the Hero. That's not too bad." Diamond suggested.

"I think I'll do that. Making any new friends I should know about? Apple Bloom told me something about you and Snips spending time together."

"She said that would stay between us!"

"Got you. But really, don't be afraid to bring some friends around."

"And if I told you I was afraid they'd get lost?"

"I'd say stick close so that doesn't happen."

...

Andrew came into the class. "Everyone meet Mr.-"

"Andrew is fine." The Pegasus cut Cherrilee off. "Well, I have as told to bring a story about my history, thing is, my history is pretty dark. So, I was going-"

"To be defeated by our hands." A centarusus and a Cloaked unicorn entered.

"Tarlock. And who's this?" Andrew sniffed. "The Shadow. And here I thought today would be boring. Night King Transformation. Star-wing disk, engaged." Andrew stood and looked at the class. "Think we can take this outside?"

"I'm helping." Andrew whipped around to see Diamond standing. "Gold Digger engaged."

"Not a snowball's chance in the furnace." Andrew snapped. Diamond ignored him and came up.

"Very well." Tarlock hissed.

"Duel."

**Andrew and Diamond:8000**

**Tarlock and Shadow:8000**

"I'll go first." Diamond said. Andrew did a double take. Diamond, Tarlock, Sombra, then him. With Cyber Dragon and Guardian Eatos that worked just fine for him. "I summon Gem armadillo(ATK:1700). Now I can add one Gem-Knight to my hoof. I play my Gem-Knight Fusion. Now I fuse Gem-Knight Sapphire and Garnet in order to summon Gem-Knight Aquamarine(ATK:1400). I equip Gravity ax-Grarl and raise Aquamarine's attack points(ATK:1400-1900). I end my turn with a facedown."

"My turn." Tarlock drew. "I summon Karakuri Barrel 96 'Shinkuro' in defense mode(DEF:400). I play two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My draw. I summon Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier(DEF:500). I end my turn with two facedowns."

Andrew smiled. _Karakuri and Ice barrier decks. This'll be easy._ "My draw. First, since you're the only ones with monsters on your field, I can summon Cyber Dragon(ATK:2100). Next, since I have no monsters in my Graveyard, I can summon Guardian Eatos(ATK:2500). Third, I play Photon Crusher(ATK:2000). I sacrifice Cyber Dragon and Photon Crusher. From two comes one and from one will come great cosmic might. I special summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon(ATK:3000). Galaxy-Eyes, Photon Stream of Destruction."

"Karakuri Barrel can't be destroyed by battle once per turn."

"Eatos, Guardian Fist." The mechanical barrel busted. "I end my turn with one facedown." _No Soul Arena. That's good._

"My turn, I play Gem-Knight Alexandrite(ATK:1800), Now I sacrifice him in order to summon Gem-Knight Crystal(ATK:2450). Crystal, attack Blizzed."

"Now that he was destroyed, I can draw one card."

"Aquamarine, attack."

**Tarlock**** and Shadow:8000-6100**

"I end my turn."

"My move, I play Soul Arena-Inferno Fire."

_Damn it._

"Next I summon Karakuri Watchdog 313 'Saizan'(DEF:1800). I activate the spell card Karakuri Cash Cache. Now I can add a level 4 or lower Karakuri monster by switching my Watchdog to Attack mode."

"You can't. Gravity Ax won't let you switch battle modes." Diamond smiled. The spell card shattered.

"I end my turn."

"I summon Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier(ATK:1700-2000). Now by revealing all the Ice Barrier monsters in my hoof, I can send the same amount of spell and trap cards back to your hoof." The Shadow revealed his entire hoof. "There are four, so I can send all your spell and trap cards to your hand."

"My Aquamarine!(ATK:1900-1400)"

"My Energy absorber!" Andrew cried.

"Princess, attack."

**Andrew and Diamond:8000-7600**

"Now I can send Princess back to your hand."

"I end my turn."

"Not good." Andrew said as he drew. "I summon Tour Guide From the Underworld(ATK:1000) Now I can summon one level 3 Fiend monster. I chose my Sangan(ATK:1000). I overlay level 3 Tour Guide and Sangan to Xyz summon Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction(ATK:3000). Acid Golem, attack." Watchdog shattered. "Galaxy-Eyes, Photon Stream of Destruction."

**Tarlock and Shadow:6100-3100**

"Eatos, Guardian Fist!"

**Tarlock and Shadow:3100-600**

"That's my turn."

"My draw. I play Call of the Haunted. Return Gem-Knight Aquamarine(ATK:1400). Finish these fools off. Sapphire Slasher!"

**Tarlock and Shadow:600-0**

The arena closed in. "No, Take the weaker one, NOT ME!" the Shadow screamed.

"Well, I can just give some of my power and be fine."

_Tarlock. _A voice in his head hissed.

"Lady Talia."

_You failed me Tarlock. You'll receive the same punishment as Shadow._

"No, please. It won't happen again. I swear."

_No it won't._

"It's over Tarlock." Andrew said. _Did he seriously say Talia?_ Andrew thought. He turned towards the class. "And that is my day-to-day life since I was twelve. Any questions?" The class busted up laughing.

...

"This is getting bad."

_"We assumed Andrew would work alone. It seems he has changed since you last saw him." _Nightmare replied.

"Our spy said he had a marefriend. Even if Andrew was to fight alone, we need to steer clear until we have him."

_"Agreed. If that was him dueling with a cool head, imagine what damage he could do if he's angry."_

The mirror split and a hooded figure came up. "Fly Brain reporting. The situation has been compromised. Sombra is in the castle."

"He won't know you. And don't worry, we'll steer clear of your marefriend until you can convince her to join us."

"Thank you, but was sacrificing Tarlock necessary? He was our best and Andrew had Diamond with him. She's young but skilled."

"We noticed. Tarlock failed in his most important mission. That will not be tolerated. Be ready to travel. Tomorrow you meet our high-class spellcaster."

"Already? You know if Andrew sees her, he'll go for the shard."

"Exactly. I want you to plant a card in his deck. Plant it and she can't lose." Talia related the card.

"Thy will be done." The figure blinked out.

_"He'll beat her." _

"Undoubtedly, but the plant will give us an eye on him when the Fly can't be around."

_"Fair enough.__"_

_**So that's the next chapter. Pay attention to the spy name and see if you can guess who. The next chapter takes place in the season 5 premiere. Guess who the Grimoire is. If there is a deck you would like to see, please write and send it.**_


	12. Town

_**Have you seen the music video "My past is not today"? If not, non-bronies are calling it epic. check it out. Anyway, to the town of equality.**_

Andrew walked to Twilight's castle as the mane six came out. "Found a map?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, you want to come huh?" Twilight asked. Andrew seemed to know everything in Equestria so this wasn't a surprising question to her. Andrew nodded and the seven of them headed to the train station.

...

"Dinky, Diamond, please come out." Andrew said mildly about mid-ride. The fillies in question came around the corner of the next row.

"How long did you know?" Diamond asked.

"Since we boarded, but you two have to listen or I'll teleport you back to Ponyville, understood?" The fillies nodded.

"Andrew, they can't come." Twilight hissed.

"If they stay close, there won't be a problem. They come." Andrew said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Hey Dinky, want to duel?" Diamond asked.

"Sure. I'll beat you with the deck Andrew gave me."

"Don't bet on it kid."

...

"Poki Draco, attack with Poki embers!"

**Diamond:200-0**

"That's ten duels in a row. How?" Diamond said in astonishment.

"The Experiment is fit with the most powerful cards I could find. Everything connects to another move easily used. I built this good enough to be a rival for my own deck." Andrew supplied.

"I think you built it too well." Twilight said in equal astonishment.

Andrew began singing "Hyperdrive" quietly. Hearing another challenge, this time Twilight and Rainbow against Diamond and Dinky, Andrew smiled and watched them.

...

"Now, Aquamarine, End IT!"

**Twilight and Rainbow Dash:1900-0**

"Wow, you two worked great together." Andrew said. "But Dinky, next time try Ryu-Ran _before_ Flame-Wingman appears with a boost." Dinky nodded and sat down.

"Well that was interesting, five duels in a row." Twilight said, disengaging her disk.

"I can't believe it! One more duel, You and me Diamond." Rainbow snapped.

"I don't think so, we're at the end of the tracks." Diamond said, disengaging her own disk. They began the long trek.

...

By the time they reached the town, everypony except Rainbow and Andrew were exhausted. "Rainbow Dash Ah get, but how are you fine?" Applejack asked.

"I've walked for days on end without rest. This was a walk through the castle to me." Andrew explained.

"Hey!" Matt and the girls came in overhead. "What's the big idea leaving us behind?" Lightning demanded.

"And why is Dinky here?" Derpy demanded, hugging her little filly.

_Matt and Lightning I expected, but what the hell is Derpy doing here?_ Andrew thought. "They were stowaways, we didn't know until we were on our way." Andrew explained quickly, "Since we're all here, care to come along?" Matt shrugged.

"I don't like this." Pinkie said suddenly, "I know smiles, and those smiles are just weird."

"Forget the smiles, look at their cutie marks." Twilight pointed.

...

Andrew groaned. "If one more pony says welcome, I'll show them a Wolf-Falcon welcome."

Matt nodded in agreement as they approached Starlight Glimmer's house. Double Diamond left as the Unicorn walked in. "Welcome to our beautiful town."

"Andrew," Matt said.

"I see it. She has a Soul Edge shard in her tail." Andrew whispered in reply. After giving her POV, the group left. "We have to figure out how to get it." Andrew said as soon as they were away from the house. "Options?"

"The Cutie Vault, we get caught and expose her, get the shard in the confusion. Or we can just storm her now."

"Good ideas, but no. There is an ambush when we get to the vault. You disappear with the kids, did you bring the Umi?" Matt nodded. "Good, have Diamond and Dinky shatter the vault, there's a communicator in Dinky's disk. Play it like we aren't even here and follow the script. This should work."

"You guys coming?" Lightning and Rainbow asked. They came to the diner.

"What would you like today? we have muffins..." the waitress asked.

"Twelve muffins please." Derpy chimed in.

"Look, come in before you leave." she whispered before darting to fill the order. When she came back, she had that smile on her face, Andrew clicked his tongue and they all ate the now cream filled muffins.

"Let's get some more." Andrew said, leading the group into the store and then the basement. "We're here." Andrew called. After some cutie mark commentary, Andrew asked, "So where are your cutie marks?"

"On the Cutie vault." Party Favor answered. "She has the Staff of Sameness and all of the town's cutie marks there." Andrew nodded. "Time to pay a visit to Starlight." Andrew said mildly.

...

"So this is the Cutie Vault?" Andrew asked as they entered the cave.

"Yes, and this," Starlight pointed the staff, "Is the staff of sameness. It was the great mage Meadowbrook's ninth magical items." Starlight turned. "How did the subject of the Vault come up?"

"We were curious about where the Cutie Marks were stored after they were removed. A few ponies were happy to share." Andrew explained before Pinkie had time to respond.

"Hey, where are-" Rainbow began.

"_Sakuro." _Andrew muttered under his breath. Rainbow Dash fell silent. _That was close. Now the ambush._ Sure enough, the ponies in the shadows came and surrounded the group. "_Saruto Makota Mera/Kiro_-" Starlight zapped Andrew before he could finish. Andrew almost silently clicked his tongue. As they were sent to the "Detention house" it took all Andrew had not to smile.

...

"Forget it, it's magically reinforced." Andrew said as Applejack tried to kick the door down.

"Oh, I don't know. Applejack has busted Twilight's force fields before." Pinkie said in her speedy tone.

"I can't believe it!" Rainbow mouthed.

"Here, let me fix that. _Saroka._" Andrew commanded.

"What did you say that for?"  
"You haven't talked in the last hour, I forgot to disable my silencing spell." Andrew explained. "I couldn't have you giving away anything."

"What's to give away? We're trapped. Matt took the kids and ditched-"

"No he didn't." Andrew cut her off. "Everything is going according to plan. A plan you almost gave away by pointing out that Matt and the kids had vanished."

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"I knew about the ambush."

"WHAT?" all the mares said in unison.

"Relax, haven't you noticed not one of you has changed in personality?"

"Now that he mentions it," Fluttershy said, "Nothing seems to be different about us." Andrew clicked his tongue and all their cutie marks appeared. "Oh my goodness."

"It was an illusion I cast to trick Starlight." Andrew explained and got them up to speed on his little plan. "That's why Matt vanished. Tomorrow, we expose Starlight, I get the shard, and the town get's their cutie marks back."

"That actually might work." Derpy said.

"Yeah, awesome plan." Lightning chimed in.

...

The next day, Starlight came right on schedule. All the ponies came out in front of the house. "Now, are there any who have decided to accept our way?"

"Before we answer that, thirsty Starlight?" Andrew asked.

"I play the field spell Umi!" a tidal wave splashed through the town, splashing Starlight with it. Andrew had done it, she was exposed.

After the initial chaos, Andrew disabled his illusion. "Get the girls, I'm going after Starlight." he ordered as everypony took off. Andrew stood at the tunnel exit as Starlight walked out. "Don't think so." he said with a smile.

"Out of my way." The mare ordered.

"Not till I have what I want. Give me the Soul Edge shard." Andrew easily saw the glow.

"Not a chance."  
"Night King Transformation!" Andrew ordered before Starlight could perform her spell. "Starwing Disk, engaged." Andrew drew. "I summon the Flame Champion and Harpy Girl." both monsters appeared and lunged for the frightened unicorn. "I'll take that." Andrew said, taking the shard from it's hiding place in her tail. "Now you can go." Starlight ran.

...

"The town is free." Andrew said.

"The ponies have their cutie marks." Matt continued.

"Andrew has a shard." Derpy said.

"And we kicked flank." Lightning finished.

"All in all, a pretty good day." Diamond said with a smile. They joined the party.

...

"We have to handle them." Talia snapped.

"_No. Send the assassins, then if they fail, you may face them._"

"As you wish Nightmare."

_**The assassins, that doesn't sound good. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**_


	13. Discord

_**Time to get Andrew into more MLP type situations.**_

Andrew heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it." He said over the intercom that each pony shared in the castle. He was surprised to see none other than Fluttershy. And she was in tears. "Fluttershy, what's going on?"

"D-d-discord doesn't want to be friends anymore." the pegasus sobbed.

"That just doesn't add up." Andrew said, then an idea occurred. "Has Discord by chance talked to Rainbow Dash recently?" he asked, remembering an incident like this in a fanfiction.

"I-I think so."

"I'll handle this, don't you worry." Andrew said. After asking Matt to keep an eye on the emotional wreck, he flew off to find the one pegasus who could have caused this.

...

"Awsome! Twenty clouds in five seconds." Rainbow said.

"RAINBOW DASH!" she whipped around as Andrew came moving in. "YOU AND I NEED TO TALK."

"Chill out, what's this about?" Rainbow asked, surprised by the master duelist's appearance.

"This is about Fluttershy in tears at my castle." Andrew snapped, coming in to land. "She said Discord didn't want to be friends anymore, and that he talked to _you_ beforehand. Care to explain?"

"So what? Discord is bad news, he betrayed us, tried to take over Equestria, and tore out Fluttershy's heart. He doesn't deserve to know her and she's better off without him."

"Fix this Rainbow." Andrew ordered.

"Or what?" she challenged. Rainbow instantly regretted the comment as Andrew touched his pendant.

"Don't make me use this. I only use it in _special _circumstances, and I don't think I need to waste energy on something this simple." Andrew's tone had grown eerily calm, and that scared Rainbow more than the yelling.

"Alright, I'll talk to him. First I have to find him though."

"No need, he's been listening in this whole time, isn't that right Discord?" the draconequus appeared in a flash of light.

"No fooling you, is there?" he asked. Andrew shook his head. "Well, I suppose I could hear Rainbow out." he turned to the rainbow-maned pegasus.

"I want to apologize for what I said, that was my view talking and I never considered Fluttershy's feelings. I did what I accused you of doing." Rainbow Dash hung her head. "Now Flutters is an emotional wreck at Andrew's and it's all my fault. I'm so sorry." Discord smiled, a genuine smile.

"Well, truth be told, I can't believe I actually went and told Fluttershy I didn't want to be friends anymore. I thought you were right. She does deserve better, and she tried to tell me so."

"Come on, she's at my place. She needs to hear this." Andrew led the way and the three left the castle friends again. "If this ever happens again," Andrew whispered to Rainbow, "I will kill you."

"Noted." She flew off with the others.

"I can't believe you did that." Matt said.

"I know what it's like to lose your friend, I wouldn't wish that on anyone." Andrew replied. "It's Tuesday tomorrow, I'll be in the courtyard if you need me. And when Diamond asks, and she _will _ask, send her my way." Matt nodded as his brother returned to his book."

_**I know, not the best, probably not going to do that too often, Don't forget to review!**_


	14. Parents 1

_**Time to meet Derpy's parents, every boyfriend's nightmare.**_

Andrew walked towards the door. "Andrew, wait!" he turned to see Diamond running to catch up. She held out a small box. "Happy birthday. I get the feeling you might need these." Andrew opened the box to reveal four cards.

"Gem Armadillo, Gem-Knight Tourmaline, Polymerization, and Gem-Knight Zirconia. These will be useful, thanks." Andrew kissed the filly on her forehead and smiled. "I'm meeting Derpy's parents today. When I get home, why don't you meet mine?" Diamond nodded as Andrew took off.

...

Andrew and Derpy pulled in for a landing in Cloudsdale. "I should warn you about my parents." Derpy said. "They can be a little harsh."

_"More like egomaniacal."_ Jain said mildly.

"I'll do my best not to let them get to me." Andrew said, knocking on the door.

A stallion with a sky blue mane and pink coat opened the door. "Lady Derpy, what a wonderful surprise." the Stallion greeted.

"Good to see you Jeebs, Are Mom and Dad in?" Derpy asked. Nodding, Jeebs lead them through the house.

"They will be in the dining hall about now, but I am sure they will be most pleased to see you."

"Don't count on it." Derpy muttered so quietly Andrew barely heard.

"I'm Andrew, by the way. It's nice to meet you." Andrew was never good at courtesies, but he did his best.

"Likewise. Lord Raven Feather and Lady Sky Streak are in a rather good mood today, so you might actually get a compliment. Very rare."  
"So I've heard." they came to the dining hall.

"Lady Derpy and Lord Andrew." Andrew knew he was in for a headache at first glimpse. Raven Feather was an all black stallion and Sky Streak was a sky blue mained, grey coated mare. Both had a very proud air to them.

"Well, what a nice surprise. Who's this? Did you pick him up on the way here?" Raven asked.

"Watch your tongue or you may lose it." Andrew snapped before he could stop himself. _Seriously? You were warned about this!_ Andrew scolded himself.

"Oh, such spirit. Not like that last stallion who gave you that little miscreant." Sky said.

"Dinky's not a miscreant." Derpy snapped. Andrew felt the words of a spell on the tip of his tongue, these ponies were stuck-up.

"Well, let's not dwell on past mistakes. Care to have some tea?"

"Sorry, I only drink herbal." Andrew replied, taking a seat next to his marefriend.

"Good, so do we." Raven said, taking a sip.

_"Andrew." _Flame said.

"I smell it." he muttered. "There's a Grimoire in the house." he sniffed the tea, "Huh, don't know this kind." he said.

"Oh, it's my personal blend. Family secret of course."

"Of course." Andrew sniffed again and asked, "Would there by chance be a thimble-root in here?"

"Why yes there is." Andrew set the cup down quickly.

"Sorry," Andrew said, seeing the reactions his haste caused. "I'm deathly allergic to thimble-root. Were it to enter my system, I would die in a matter of minutes."

"I wasn't aware. My mistake." Raven said.

_He's lying._ Andrew thought. He had a built in lie detector and had flicked it on. Andrew sniffed one more time. _It's him._ "So Raven, would you by chance be interested in a duel?"

"Andrew, where did that come from?" Derpy asked.

"I wanted to see if your skills came from your father. Plus, it could be fun." Andrew explained. She would see his true motives soon enough.

"Of course I will duel. Jeebs, my deck." the butler went to do as instructed. "We shall take this outside."

...

"Night King Transformation. Star-wing disk, engaged." Andrew stood at the ready.

"Duel."

**Andrew:8000**

**Raven Feather:8000**

"I'll make the first move. I play two cards facedown and summon Blackwing- Shura the Blue Flame(ATK:1800). That ends my turn."

_Blackwings, should be fun. _Andrew smiled. "First, Since I have no monsters on my field, I can summon Cyber Dragon(ATK:2100), Next I summon Photon Crusher(ATK:2000). I play Divine Sword- Phoenix Blade to raise my warrior-type Photon Crusher's attack points by 300(ATK:2000-2300). Crusher, attack."

**Raven:8000-7500**

"Now Crusher switches to defense mode(DEF:0). I play two cards facedown and end my turn." Andrew smiled. _This will be easy._

"I play Soul Arena-Inferno Fire."

"Dad's a Grimoire?"  
"That was the idea, challenging him." Andrew replied.

"I summon Blackwing- Blizzard the Far North(ATK:1300-1600) And now that I have summoned him, I can special summon my Blackwing- Shura the Blue Flame(ATK:1800-2100). I tune my Blackwings together to summon Blackwing Armor Master(ATK:2500-2800). Blackwing, attack Cyber Dragon."

"I play my trap card. Go Magical Cylinder. Now You take damage equal to your Blackwing's attack points."

**Raven:7500-4700**

"Derpy didn't get her skills from you. You're sloppy and erratic. A two-year-old can beat you. Diamond or Dinky could for sure." Andrew smiled.

"I end my turn."

"I draw." Andrew smiled. "I summon Gem Armadillo(ATK:1700) Now that I have, I can add one Gem-Knight from my deck to my hand. Now I play my facedown Polymerization."

_"This is new."_ Jain said.

"I fuse Gem Armadillo and Gem-Knight Tourmaline to Fusion summon Gem-Knight Zirconia(ATK:2900). Let's see how you handle my birthday present. Zirconia Smash."

"I play a trap card. Call of the Haunted. Return to the field Blackwing Armor Master(ATK:2500-2800)."

"Horseradish. Now you can't take damage and Armor Master can't be destroyed." Andrew smiled. "Just kidding. I play my Fissure. Now the monster with the lowest attack on your field is destroyed."

"I discard my Kuriboh to negate the damage."

"I end my turn by switching Crusher to attack mode(ATK:2300)." _This isn't going as well as I thought._

"My turn. I summon Blackwing- Mistral the Silver Shield(DEF:1800). That ends my turn."

"My draw. I sacrifice Photon Crusher and Cyber Dragon. From two comes one and from one will come great cosmic might. I Special Summon the Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon(ATK:3000). That ends my turn." _Come on, summon it._

"My move. I summon Blackwing- Kalut the Moon Shadow(ATK:1400-1700). I tune my Blackwings together to summon Blackwing- Gram the Shining Star(ATK:2200-2500). Now I can summon Blackwing- Damascus the Polar Night(ATK:1300-1600) But his effects are negated. I end my turn."

_Come on. I want to see the Dragon._ "My draw. I think I'll attack Gram with Galaxy Eyes. Go Photon Stream of Destruction."

**Raven:4700-4200**

"Zirconia Smash."

**Raven:4200-2900**

"That ends my turn."

"This duel is done, Andrew's just playing with him." Derpy said.

"Please, your father has more up his sleeve than this." Sky said.

"Did you know?"  
"Of course. Talia came to both of us."

"My draw. I special summon Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind(ATK:1300-1600) and my Blackwing- Maiden of Cyclone(ATK:1300-1600). I activate Star Changer to increase Gale's level by one. Now for the main event."

_Finally._ Andrew thought.

"I tune My Blackwings together to summon Blackwing Dragon(ATK:2800-3100). Attack Galaxy Eyes."

"I play an ability. By removing my Dragon from play, I can remove yours as well. But don't worry, they come back at the end of the Battle Phase." A portal opened and both dragons were sucked in.

"I end my turn." Both Dragons returned.

"My move. I summon Tour Guide from the Underworld(ATK:1000). Now I can summon a level 3 fiend monster from my deck, so come out to play, Sangan(ATK:1000). I overlay level three Sangan and Tour Guide to Xyz summon Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction(ATK:3000). Galaxy Eyes, attack. Then I activate Its ability to remove both dragons from play. Zirconia, finish this."

**Raven:2900-0**

"Game over." Andrew said as the arena closed in. "How did Crow ever make that deck work?" he muttered.

"Time to make my exit. I summon Cloudian Toxic Cloud." Sky said, summoning a green cloud creature.

"Don't breathe in!" Andrew warned. When the Cloudian disappeared, Andrew snarled. "Your parents, Grimoires!" Andrew turned to the butler, who shook his head.

"Not me. I wish nothing to do with them."

"Well, Jeebs, you keep the house. Oh, and send for us if my mother returns."  
"Of course." Jeebs walked into the house. "Good day, Ma'am."

"Take care of yourself." the pegasi flew off.

...

"He was better than you said." Sky said, kneeling before Talia. "The Gem-Knights were completely new."

"Yes, but Andrew wasn't supposed to know about you until later. Return to your room, I must consult with Nightmare." the pegasus nodded and Talia retreated. "He's gaining power." Talia said.

_"It would seem so. Send Chrysalis and the swarm. Lead them yourself. This ends by tomorrow."_

"Yes, it will end tomorrow."

_**That's the new chapter. Happy birthday to me.**_


	15. Parents 2

_**Time to meet Andrew's parents.**_

Diamond sat on the front step, anxiously awaiting her almost-father's return. "Hey Diamond, long time no see." She saw her old friend Silver Spoon approaching. "Heard the Crusaders are at it again, wanna go watch? We can have some fun with them later."

"We've been over this Silver," Diamond said exasperated, "I'm not being a bully anymore."

"Whatever. Look me up when you want to be you again." Silver huffed off.

"Why did I ever hang out with her?" the pink filly muttered.

"Only friend you could find?" Diamond looked up to see Andrew coming in for a landing. He hugged the filly and smiled. "Ready?"

"Yeah." both ponies walked into the Castle.

...

"I lied when I said Brain Bug isn't allowed in here, he just never wants to." Andrew explained, opening the door to the Southern Courtyard. They walked out to see a field of beautiful green grass and even a few cherry blossoms. "Welcome to my secret spot." Andrew said as an awed Diamond Tiara walked into the Courtyard.

"Wow, so beautiful." DIamond said, still awestruck. She noticed something sticking up in the middle of the field. "What's that?" she asked, pointing. Andrew's smile fell.

"The reason Matt doesn't come in here." he explained, leading the way. As soon as they neared, Diamond understood why Andrew's smile had fallen. In front of them were two tombstones with the words _Mom_ and _Dad_ etched into them. "They died in our first Grimoire attack. Those crazy demon-kin came in shooting. Matt and I saw what was going on and got out of the way. They never had a chance."

"What were they like?" she had to know.

"Mom was a neat freak and a perfectionist. She flipped if anything was out of place and I think that caused half Matt's hearing problems. Dad worked the Graveyard Shift, so he was asleep more often than not. Both did their best to care for us, even when it seemed they didn't care in the slightest." Andrew sighed, audibly. "Hey, tell you what." Diamond looked at him. "If you ever need a place to just get away or need to cool off, you can come in here as long as you don't touch the graves. Sound good?"

"Of course." Diamond said. Andrew was willing to share his special place with her, _her, _the filly who had insulted his marefriend on the first day. This was an even better day than she had expected. "We should head back in."

"This is the girl you told me about? She seems like such an extra special child." The wind said.

"Kagura. Long time no see." Andrew said, surprised to hear the ancient wind spirit.

"What? Did you think I only had Jurisdiction in a few dimensions? I have jurisdiction of the Northeast of all of them."  
"Good to know."

"Who's talking?" Diamond said, confused at the voice.

"You can hear her?" Andrew looked surprised again.

"It's kind of hard to miss."

"I thought I was the only one who spoke wind, I see I was wrong. The voice you hear is Kagura. A Wind Spirit I knew back in a dimension about when I started the whole Grimoire trek." Andrew said. "You're right though. We should head in. Nice talking to you Kagura."  
"Before you go, I saw Changelings on the way to Ponyville. Talia was leading them."  
"She is at the head of this." Andrew muttered. "Diamond, go tell Twilight. Try not to raise any alarm in the town though. I'll get Matt and the girls. Come straight home after you see Twilight, understand?" Diamond nodded. "Good, go." the ponies took off running.

_**Bum bum bum. Up next, questions answered, battles fought, secrets revealed. All this and more on The Brony Brothers: Darkness and Light.**_


	16. Nightmare

_**Time for the final battle. Who will win?**_

The brothers and their marefriends ran to meet the swarm. "Let's get 'em. Kill all the Changelings you want, but Talia's mine." Andrew nodded towards Matt.

"Night King Transformation. Star-wing Disk, engaged."

"Chaos transformation. Kiba Coder, engaged."

"Muffin launcher, engaged."

"Wonder disk, engaged."

"Gold Digger, engaged." the four whipped around to see Diamond Tiara standing behind them, duel disk at the ready.

"I told you to go home." Andrew hissed.

"And you should have known I would come to help." the filly retorted.

"No time to argue." Matt said, pointing to the swarm. "I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon. White Lightning attack!" Blue Eyes appeared and fired her attack.

"Judgement Dragon, your lady calls. Attack with Judgement Stream." Derpy's dragon appeared and fired.

"Thousand Dragon, noxious nostril gust." the dragon appeared and exhaled.

"I summon Number 95: Galaxy Eyes Dark Matter Dragon." Andrew called, "Attack. Dark Matter Blaster.(**_If that's not the attack, please say so_**)" the giant appeared and opened fire.

"Aquamarine, Gravity Slash!" Diamond said as her signature gem-knight with the Gravity ax as he slashed the air.

"I have no time for the lackies. Where is Talia?" Andrew called.

A pink maned pegasus landed in front of him. "I'm right here. What do you propose?"

"You and me. I win, you and your bunch leave. You win, you get the shards. And your lackies can't attack the town or I automatically win. What do you say?"

"You don't even want and explanation?"

"I'll get that soon enough."

"Very well. Grimoire Transformation. Soul Edge Disk, engaged." (_**I'll be making Talia's deck on the fly, be patient**_)

"Duel."

**Andrew:8000**

**Talia:8000**

"Ladies first. I play the field spell Soul Arena-Lost Citadel. Welcome to Nightmare's home." A blue columned building rose up. "Now every card with 'soul' in its name gets a 500 point boost. I summon Soulborn Nobel-Raphael(ATK:1800-2300). I end my turn with two cards facedown."

"My move. First, since You're the only one with monsters on your field, I can summon Cyber Dragon(ATK:2100). Next, since I have no monsters in my Graveyard, I can summon Guardian Eatos(ATK:2500)." Andrew looked at his secret weapon. _Better save it for now._ he thought. "Next I summon Gem-Armadillo(ATK:1700). Now that I have, I can add one Gem-knight from my deck to my hand. I then activate my polymerization. I fuse Gem Armadillo and Gem-knight Tourmaline to summon Gem-Knight Zirconia(ATK:2900)."

"Whoah that's a lot of firepower. And when did you get Gem-knights?" Talia asked.

"Happy birthday to me. Eatos, fry her Soulborn."

**Talia:8000-7800**

The scene changed. "What's going on Andrew?"

"I said the answers would come. Well they come every time I destroy one of your monsters." Talia walked in on an older man with gray hair and glasses.

"Father, must I go to spy on these Wolf-Pigeons?"

"Wolf-_Falcons._ And yes, we need to know how they operate." The man replied. The image faded.

"So you were always one of them." Andrew hissed.

"That's right." Talia sneered in reply.

"Cyber, Zirconia, attack."

**Talia:7800-3800**

"I activate my quick-play spell. Poison of the old man restores my Life Points by 1200."

**Talia:3800-5000**

"I end my turn."

"My move." Talia drew. "I summon Soulborn Assassin-Tira(ATK:1000-1500) Thanks to Tira's effect, she can attack you directly. Assassin Drossel!"

**Andrew:8000-6500**

"I play two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My move. I summon Pursuit Chaser in defense mode(DEF:600). Eatos, attack."

**Talia:5000-4000**

The scene shifted. Talia was sitting with the boys watching an MLP episode. "This isn't half bad." she said.

"Told you. Who's your favorite?" Andrew asked.

"I like Rainbow Dash. She's determined, feisty, and won't back down from a fight. She's a lot like me."

The scene disappeared. "Too bad you weren't loyal like her too." Andrew hissed. "Cyber, Zirconia, defense mode.(DEF:1600 &amp;2500) Your move."

"Draw. Since I have my Soul Arena in play, I can summon Soulborn Wanderer-Zasalamel(ATK:2500-3000). Now since I special summoned a Soulborn I can summon Soulborn Mimic-Charade(ATK:2300-2800). Now since I summoned Charade, I can also summon Soulborn Demon-Inferno(ATK:2600). I equip Itariki to Zasalamel to sacrifice them both to summon Soulborn Reaper-Abyss(ATK:3000-3500). Next I activate Monster Reborn to resummon Zasalamel and overlay all four of my level eight monsters to Xyz summon the one thing you fought so hard to keep away."

"No." it came out as a gasp as the pillar of darkness appeared.

"Let the Darkness in my heart fuel your strength." Talia said, "I summon Nightmare the Soul Edge Vessel(ATK:5000-5500). Welcome to your worst nightmare." Nightmare stood in his armor, his helmet off to reveal the face of Siegfried and the long blonde hair. "Lord NIghtmare gains 200 attack points for every DARK monster on the field, including himself(ATK:5500-5700). This duel is over. Nightmare, attack." Nightmare brought the sword down on Cyber Dragon.

**Talia: 4000-3500**

"What just happened?"

"Cyber was in defense mode, my chaser deals 500 points of hurt for every defense monster destroyed. It's my move. I sacrifice Eatos and Chaser to summon my secret weapon. Show them true darkness. I summon Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu(Atk:2500)."

"That is a big bird." Diamond said in astonishment.

"An Earthbound Immortal?" Talia asked in astonishment. "Never In my life did I expect you to have an _Earthbound Immortal."_

"Which makes it the perfect weapon to beat you. Assla attack. Hummingbird Harpoon!"

**Talia:3500-1000**

"I end my turn with a face down."

"That stung. My move. I activate Nightmare's ability. By discarding one overlay unit, I can summon two dark monsters from my hand or deck, so come forth Soulborn Golem-Astaroth(ATK:2000-2500) and Soulborn Warrior-Rock(ATK:1500-2000). Now Nightmare gains 400 attack points(ATK:5700-6100). Nightmare, attack Zirconia."

"Activate trap card. Magical Cylinder."

"Activate Soulborn shield. I take no damage this turn. Your move."

"I play fissure. Now your weakest monster is destroyed." Rock fell into the giant crack. The scene shifted.

Matt stood in front of Talia. "If I agree, you'll do as I'va asked?" Talia nodded. "You realise I'm the least trustable person in all the dimension." she nodded again. "You have a spy."

The scene shifted again. "That's right, Matt never told you he was a double agent."

"What?"

Andrew turned to Matt. "He's right Talia. While I gave you info, I gave him info as well." Talia snarled.

"I end my turn."

"What? Oh well, my move. I summon Soulborn Seeker-Talim(ATK:1300-1800). Now that I have, I can overlay her with the Soulborn Guardian-Voldo in my hand to Xyz summon Soulborn Orphan-Amy(ATK:1500-2000). Now since I summoned her, I can resummon Soulborn Noble-Raphael(ATK:1800-2300) Now by equipping Flambert to Raphael, I can raise his attack points by 300(ATK:2300-2600). I activate Amy's ability. By discarding one overlay unit, I can transfer her attack points to Raphael or vice versa. I chose to give Amy's to Raphael's(ATK:2000-0)(ATK:2600-4600). Go Flambert thrust. Destroy Zirconia." the gem-knight blew on contact. "I'll end my turn, which means my monsters' attack points go back to normal.(ATK:0-2000)(ATK:4600-2600)"

"My move. I summon Sangan in defense mode(DEF:600). I'll end my turn."

"I draw. I play Soulborn Striker."

"Not good." Matt said. "That card takes two Soulborns down and takes two of your monsters with it."

"One of those is Aslla Piscu." Andrew reminded him as his monsters exploded. "Now since Aslla Piscu was destroyed, I can destroy every monster on your field and you take 800 points of hurt for each. You have five, which means you take 4000 points of damage." Talia's monsters began to blow until only Nightmare remained. "Let me guess, he can't be targeted by card effects?"

"Nope, just destroyed."

"Well, my Sangan's ability still kicks in." Andrew took a card from his deck.

**Talia:1000-0**

"I win."

"Not yet. My Soulborn Golem was destroyed by an effect. I gain attack points equal to all my surviving monsters."

"And with Nightmare, you gain 5700 points." Derpy hissed.

**Talia:0-5700**

"My move. I activate Nightmare's ability. By discarding one overlay unit, I can summon two dark monsters. Come forth Soulborn Beast-Aon(ATK:1500-2000) and Soulborn Pirate-Cervantes(ATK:3000-3500). Now my Nightmare gains attack points(ATK:5700-6100). Your wide open. Nightmare, bring him down."

"I activate the trap card Energy absorber. Now I gain the life points I would have lost."

**Andrew:6500-12600**

"So refreshing." Andrew taunted.

"Cervantes, Aon, attack."

**Andrew:12600-7100**

"I have to end my turn."

"My move. I summon the Rescue Rabbit."

"Uh-Oh." Talia said, remembering _this_ combo.

"Now by removing my rabbit from play, I can summon my Shining Angels(ATK:1400 x2). I overlay my Shining Angels to summon Starliege Paladynamo(ATK:2000)."

"Not good." Talia muttered.

"I activate Starliege's special ability. By discarding two overlay units, I can reduce one monster's attack points to 0 and negate their abilities. Go Star Saber Drain!" (Nightmare ATK:6100-0) "Attack. Star Saber Slash!" Nightmare exploded. "The Nightmare is destroyed."

**Talia:5700-3700**

"I end my turn."

"My move. I play Nightmare Reborn. Now I can summon Nightmare to the field with his overlay units(ATK:5000-6100)." Nightmare reappeared with the same two lights circling him.

"NO!" the five chorused.

"Now do you realise? Nothing can stop the Nightmare!" Talia laughed.

_**The Nightmare returns! Hahahahahaha! How will Andrew win now? Find out in the next chapter of The Brony Brothers: Darkness and Light.**_


	17. Goramiti

_**Time for the finish. I just realised I never put this in. I don't own MLP or Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters or cards unless previously stated.**_

**Andrew:7100**

**Talia:3700**

"Nothing defeats the Nightmare(ATK:6100)!" Talia laughed. "Just put your hand on your disk. Give up."

Andrew smiled. "Have you learned nothing of me? I never give up! I still have Starliege(ATK:2000). I play one card face down and end my turn." _I'm in trouble. _Andrew thought mildly.

"My move. I summon Soulborn Mercenary-Maxi(ATK:1400-1900). Since Astaroth is in my graveyard, Maxi gains 300 extra attack points(ATK:1900-2100). Lucky you, Maxi is an earth monster. Maxi, attack."

"I play negate attack."

"I end my turn."

"This isn't good." Lightning muttered. Cyber appeared and nodded.

"Andrew can beat her. He just has to trust in his deck." Diamond said firmly.

"Diamond's right." Andrew said with a smile, "Trust in your deck and in yourself, you can't lose. It's my draw." Andrew smiled at the look of it. "I summon Photon Crusher(ATK:2000) Now I sacrifice my Starliege and Crusher. From two comes one and from one will come great cosmic might. I special summon the Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon(ATK:3000). Now fry Maxi. Photon Stream of Destruction!"

**Talia:3700-2800**

"I activate the monster reborn on my field. Show them true Darkness. I summon Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu(ATK:2500). Since I already conducted my battle phase, I'll end my turn."

"That's a problem." Talia said as she drew. "I summon Soulborn Knight-Patroklos(ATK:1700-2200) He's a light monster, so Nightmare doesn't get the boost, but he has an ability that lets me summon one light monster from my graveyard, so return to the game Soulborn Orphan-Amy(ATK:1500-2000) Now return to the game, Soulborn Noble-Raphael(ATK:1800-2300). I play Overlay Regen. I activate Amy's ability. I transfer my noble's attack points(ATK:2300-0) to Amy(ATK:2000-4300) attack Galaxy Eyes."

"I activate my dragon's ability. By removing him from play, I can remove your monster from play for the battle phase. Go Galaxy Warp!" Andrew smiled. "And since you can't target Aslla Piscu for an attack, the battle phase is over. Return Galaxy Eyes and Amy." the girl and shining dragon reappeared.

"I end my turn by switching my Raphael to defense mode(DEF:1800)."

"My move. Hummingbird Harpoon." Andrew ordered as the giant bird attacked.

**Talia:2800-300**

"Galaxy Eyes, Photon Stream of Destruction. Destroy Raphael." the noble exploded into thousands of particles. "I play one card facedown and end my turn."

"My move. I play Soulborn Restoration. Now I gain 500 life points for each Soulborn on my field. I count four, which means I gain 2000 life points."

**Talia:300-2300**

"Oh come on!" Derpy snapped.

"_It's fine, Andrew still has Aslla Piscu and he has more attack than Talia has points. It's over."_ Jain replied.

"I play my second Poison of the Old Man and use it's healing effect."

"_Oh come on."_ Jain huffed.

**Talia:2300-3500**

"I end my turn."

"My move. Galaxy Eyes, Photon Stream of Destruction. I play Ego boost to boost my dragon's attack by 1000(ATK:3000-4000). Destroy the Pirate."

**Talia:3500-3000**

"You're Nightmare loses his attack boost(ATK:6100-5700). Hummingbird harpoon."

**Talia:3000-500**

"I end my turn."

"I play the continuous spell Soulborn Charge. Now for each Standby Phase this card is in play, I add one Soul Counter to it. When I remove a Soul Counter, I gain 1000 life points." Talia smirked. "Or by destroying it I can negate the ability of one of your monsters and destroy it. I'll use that effect to get rid of Aslla Piscu." The giant exploded. "Nightmare, attack!"

"I activate my dragon's ability."

"I end my turn."

"Our monsters return and Galaxy Eyes gains 500 attack points for each overlay unit Nightmare had. He has two, so my dragon gains 1000 attack(ATK:3000-4000). It's my move. Galaxy Eyes, attack, and I activate his ability." both monsters vanished. "I end my turn, which means our monsters return and Galaxy Eyes gains 1000 attack points(ATK:4000-5000)."

"My move. I play Soulborn Annihilation! Now every non-Soulborn is destroyed." Galaxy Eyes was struck and shattered. "Nightmare attack."

**Andrew:7100-1400**

"I end my turn."

_It's over. I failed._ Andrew thought. Suddenly, he felt a warm glow and looked to his deck. The top card was glowing. _Something is calling me,_ aloud he said, "Let's find out what it is. I draw!" Andrew looked at the card. "I play the continuous spell Night Castle." he called. A replica of Andrew and Matt's castle rose from the ground. "Now I can summon five monsters from my hand, deck, extra deck, and/or graveyard. I summon Winged Kuriboh(ATK:300),"

"That's the card I gave him!" Lightning said in astonishment.

"Fabled Raven(ATK:1300),"

"The card I gave him." Derpy whispered.

"Gem-Knight Zirconia(ATK:2900),"

"My card." Diamond gasped.

"Divine Dragon Apocralyph(ATK:1000),"

"My card." Matt muttered.

"and the Flame Champion(ATK:1900)!" the five monsters stood in a battle position.

"Not Flame!" Talia shrieked.

"What's she so worked up about?" Twilight asked, coming up with the mane six.

"Andrew hates seeing Flame in the graveyard, he wouldn't summon him without a plan."

"I tune my monsters together!" Andrew called.

"Which ones?" Talia asked nervously.

"All of them." Andrew smiled. "Go Super Synchro!" the five monsters came together in a pillar of light. "Bring hope with your celestial light. I summon Goramiti, the Soul Calibur Vessel(ATK:5000-5500)!" a warrior stood in front of them, he was wearing shining plate armor and helmet, but it was the blue crystal sword in his hands. "Behold the instrument of your destruction. I activate Goramiti's ability. By removing the five monsters I used to summon him from play, he returns to the extra deck and they come back to the field."

"So what? Goramiti still can't best Nightmare." Talia smirked, then noticed the six ghostly images of the six monsters Andrew had banished appear. "What's going on?" she demanded.

"Didn't I mention? Goramiti gains attack points equal to all the monsters I've removed from play."

"WHAT?"

"Let's see, 300 from Winged Kuriboh(ATK:5500-5800), 300 from Rescue Rabbit(ATK:5800-6100), 1300 from Fabled Raven(ATK:6100-7400), 2900 from Zirconia(ATK:7400-10300), 1000 from Apocralyph(ATK:10300-11300), and 1900 from Flame(ATK:11300-13200)."

"13200 attack points?" Talia said, fear in her voice.

"And they're all aimed at you. Goramiti, end it. Soul Caliber Strike!" Goramiti jabbed Nightmare and he exploded. "Game over."

**Talia:1200**

"What?" Andrew asked, then he noticed the card. "But you only have two Poisons, Matt said so."

"You're right, I do. But when Nightmare is destroyed by a light monster and my life points would hit 0, I can remove a spell card from play and activate its ability. I chose one of my Poisons."

"I end my turn, which means my Goramiti returns to the extra deck and my monsters return." the five monsters stood in a battle position.

"I play Soulborn End. Now by destroying every card on my field, I can destroy all the monsters on your field." The field was cleared, the Citadel disappearing. "I end my turn."

"I draw." it was Monster Reborn. "You were the first person I truly considered a friend besides my duel spirits Talia." he said gravely. "For my friend, I'll finish you with my partner. I play Monster Reborn to resummon the Flame Champion(ATK:1900). End it. Fire Shield Strike!" Flame lunged and struck Talia.

**Talia:1200-0**

Talia stood in the flames. "Now it is over." she said, "Never again will Nightmare threaten the dimensions. Thank you for finishing it like this, Andrew." and like so many monsters in this duel, she exploded into a million specks of light.

"Good-bye, my friend." Andrew whispered as the cards in the duel disk disappeared. Suddenly he collapsed.

...

Andrew stood in the phantasmal plane. He recognised it from where Twilight got her wings. "You've done well, Andrew." the Wolf-Falcon whipped around to see two people standing behind him. One was a cherry-blond woman a little shorter than him, the other was a brown-haired man that still stood a good two feet above him.

"Mom, Dad." Andrew embraced his parents. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you to Ace." Mom replied, returning the hug.

"You finally did it." Dad smiled, "Nightmare will never again plague the dimensions."

"Enough of Nightmare." Andrew said, breaking away. "What of me?"

"You'll be fine, Goramiti has asked if there is anywhere you wish to go." Mom smiled.

"Back home to my friends. It's where I belong." Andrew smiled. "You know, life in Equestria is really fun, I wish you could live it with me."

"We know, but we will meet again. It is time to return." Andrew nodded. "Good-bye, we love you."

"I love you two too."

"Why are you wearing a tu-tu?" Mom joked, Andrew then awoke.

...

He was laying on a hospital bed, Lightning sat next to him. "No offense, but I was expected Derpy."

"None taken. She would be here if she wasn't busy." the turquoise pegasus replied.

"Busy with what?" Andrew asked.

"Well, let's just say you'll need a nursery."

_When had that happened? Oh yeah, the night Sombra was in the Castle before we sent him to the Empire._ "Well I should probably go see her." he stood up and the two pegasi walked to the next room. "Hey." he said, seeing the cross-eyed mare in the bed.

"Hey. Lightning told you?" Derpy asked. Andrew nodded his head. Matt came in and asked to talk to Andrew for a second.

"What's up?" Andrew asked as soon as they were in the hall.

"Figured you may want this." Matt replied, holding up a small box.

"You were in my room?" Andrew hit his brother over the head and took the box, "Thanks, Brain Bug." he said as he walked into the room once again.

**_Care to guess what was in the box? One more chapter, so be patient._**


	18. Aftermath

_**Just a wrap up. Enjoy.**_

"I still can't help wondering how that card got into my deck. I've never even heard of a Night Castle spell card." Andrew said as he and Matt sat in the library. It had been nine months since Talia's defeat and life was good. Both brothers had married their girls, Matt had taken over the Grimoire with help from Sky Streak and Starlight Glimmer and made them the Equestria duel guard and shard guardians, and there had been no hint of attack. Andrew had been bugged by the appearance of the card for a while now.

"I would have thought it was obvious." came a voice above them. The brothers looked up to see their parents floating overhead.

"Mom, Dad!" Matt said, jumping to hug them and passing through.

"Spectres." Andrew said with a smirk. "What do you mean it was obvious?"

"Oh come on bud," Dad said mildly. "You have a new card and then we pay you a visit."

"You two planted it." Andrew said in amazement. "The glow! That's what was so familiar about the call. It filled me with hope like you two did whenever I was down."

"Now you're catching on." Mom smiled. "Sorry, but we can't stay. It was good to see you both." they vanished.

"It was good to see you to." Matt muttered, taking a seat. Diamond walked in with Snails.

"Hey, Snails and I are headed out. See you around three?" the filly asked. They had been going out for a couple weeks now, and Andrew had gotten used to seeing him around.

"See you around three. Remember, Twilight's coming today with the papers and I need you here about four."

"I know, there's no way I'm missing this Dad." Diamond had gotten into the habit and Andrew hadn't gotten used to it.

"You do know you don't _have _to call me dad if you don't want to." he said evenly.

"I know, but it has a nice ring to it. Love you."

"Love you too." Andrew smiled. The kids left and the Wolf-Falcon stood. "I should go check on Derpy. Be back in a while."

...

"So how are you feeling?" Andrew asked. Derpy had been nine months pregnant and looked every bit the part.

"Don't worry Andrew, I'm fine." Derpy said with a touch of annoyance. Ever since they had been married two months earlier Andrew had been more protective than usual. Derpy sat and smiled. "You know, it was nine months ago today you singlehandedly ensured peace." Andrew smirked.

"Problem with peace, it's sooooo boring." Andrew heard the laugh. "Well, can't be helped I suppose." he noticed Derpy clutch her stomach. "There a problem?"

"I think it's time." she gasped.

_Horses are eleven months, not nine._ Andrew thought frantically as an inner voice screamed, _Quarter-DEMON!_ Andrew clicked his tongue and they appeared in the hospital._ Thank the Gods for magic._

...

After some time passed (Andrew was terrible with time) his group, the mane six, and Snails were all there. Andrew was pacing a circle in the ground while the others sat. "Can you make him stop?" Lightning asked her husband. "He's starting to make me nervous." Matt stood up and walked towards his brother.

"Could you have a seat? Annoying people is my job." he said. Andrew sat and began muttering songs that came to mind.

"Andrew?" A nurse called. Andrew was immediately standing. "Everything went great. Would you like to see your wife or your new filly first?"

"I should check on Derpy." Andrew said s the rest stood and followed the nurse to Derpy's room. The mare was in a hospital gown with a tired expression. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like I just pushed a screaming watermelon out of me." she replied. Andrew laughed lightly and everypony looked at him.

"What?"

"_I_ haven't heard you laugh in almost three years, and I'm your brother." Matt said, stunned.

"So I laughed, I'll be doing it again, I promise."

"It's nice, and our little girl will need to hear it from you too." Derpy smiled as the nurse brought in the filly. Andrew asked for a moment with just the three of them.

"She's beautiful." Andrew could only nod. This little angel had her father's tan coat and her mother's blonde mane and crossed-eyes. What struck Andrew was how her eyes switched colors when Derpy took her. They went from a sky blue to a happy pink. "What should we call her?"

"How does Destiny's Hand sound?" Andrew asked. The name came to him right on the spot.

"Destiny's hand, I like that." Andrew smiled. Life really was good.

_**And that's the end of the first Brony Brothers story. Look for The Brony Brothers: Into the Chaos.**_


End file.
